Hypersonic
by CatGirlFireflare
Summary: *G1* A femme seeker crashes to earth in search of her beloved sparkmate. Things don't turn out well for the poor thing. She gets captured by Autobots, her sparkmate is killed, she discovers who the killer is...A lot to handle. T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Fireflare here! In case you are wondering, yes I'm still workin' on my other story but I need a break once in a while. Anyways, here's a story that popped into my head and was so inviting I had to write it. Enjoy!**

All was peaceful. The night was bright and starry; the cool night air had a gentle breeze. The many various types of trees and plants swayed along to the wind's rhythm. The sound was soft and soothing. Not a single animal seemed to be stirring.

Suddenly, a speck of light from the sky grew brighter and closer each second, appearing to be hurtling towards the ground at an alarming pace.

With a shriek and a rumbling sound, the strange metallic object grinded to a halt. Smoking and some of it in flames, a small hatch was thrust open, its hinges voicing their protests. A barrage a smoke billowed out, escaping into the air.

A shiny, robotic form slipped out from the wreckage, and crawled away to rest in a lump of willow trees, well out of sight behind the long flowing tresses. Safely hidden away, the being coughed, wisps of smoke bursting out of the creatures lungs. Or, what might have been something likened to lungs. This being was NOT of this world, or solar system for that matter.

Bright violet optics –the equivalent of eyes- scanned the area for signs of danger. Finding none the creature relaxed, leaning against the trunk of a tree and stretching its stiff cables.

Yes, cables. Armor coated most of its body, covering sensitive wiring and plating that offered no protection against damage. It was a nice pale blue color with a dark, rich blue designs twisting and curving to create giant ring patterns around the beings abdomen, waist, arms, and legs. Its chest was curved smoothly, completely pale blue with the dark blue winding in a DNA pattern to its neck. It also had a strange purple insignia. The being's head had two antennae, one on either side of its head. It had two large metallic wings that were folded down, overlapping each other. The wings had the blue lines zipping across jaggedly.

The slender physique and curved chest suggested that this creature was a female. (With that said, it shall now be referred to as "she" until we figure out her name, kay?)

She looked around, still uneasy due to the fact that she didn't even have a clue where she was. She sighed and stood up, cataloguing how much damage she had sustained. Surprisingly little actually. Those spaceships did a good job of protecting their passengers.

_Note to self: Thank those lovely and thoughtful inventors._ She thought to herself, only a little sarcastic.

Scanning the landscape again, her sensors blinked to indicate many energy signatures rapidly closing in on her. Standing straight in surprise and fear, she looked about for means of escape. The only things there were the nice trees. Shrugging, she quickly pulled herself into the tree and huddled in a fork in the branches where the tresses were too long and thick to be seen.

A few moments later, she heard the rumbling of tires and the roaring of engines. Watching carefully, she saw five vehicles drive up to her crashed ship. To her annoyance, they transformed, the Autobot symbol gleaming bright and proud on them.

_Oh, great._ She thought. _Autobots. Juuuust PERFECT._ Even though she was angered by the thought of the Autobots snooping around in her ship, she controlled herself to a slight snarl.

There was a black and white one with doorwings –interesting- a big red one –intimidating- a small yellow one –cute!- a white and red one –medic perhaps? I mean look at those symbols on his shoulders! They gotta mean SOMETHING!- and a tall white, red, and blue one –tall, regal, most colorful out of them, yeah, he's the leader.

She heard the leader order them to spread out and look for survivors. He turned to the red and white one, and ordered to be ready to repair someone if necessary. (he said it in Cybertronnian, so she can understand him.)

She had been leaning forward, placing her hand on a smaller tree branch, to hear what they had been saying. Sadly her hand slipped, and she had to slither down the tree in order to keep her dignity.

To her horror, the Autobots heard her hit the ground and regrouped to stare at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. "_**You wanna keep staring at me or say something intelligent**_?" She hissed in Cybertronian.

The medic chuckled and she felt merely annoyed. How was this funny? "_**I am Optimus Prime. It would be easier to communicate through a language called 'english.' It is commonly used on this planet."**_ The leader –Optimus Prime- rumbled.

Shrugging, she did so. Why you ask? Because if he talks in English, then Megatron must talk in English too. They just love to bicker, so it would be kinda difficult if they were speaking two languages.

"Okay, now that that's done. What do you want?" She growled.

"First, what is your name? And second, what is your allegiance?" The black and white one asked.

"I'm Hypersonic. And as for your second question," She revealed the insignia on her chest, "I'm a Decepticon so, later!"

Leaping backwards, Hypersonic rushed to escape. As she pounded through the undergrowth of the forest, she heard the Autobots rushing forward in pursuit. She looked over her shoulder and saw the red one shoot at her! The tree to her left exploded, showering her in splintering wood. Letting out a shriek of fear and frustration, she tried to curve around to get back to her ship. No such luck. She had tried to call for help via comm. link, but she didn't know if he had heard.

Halfway there, the Autobots had caught up and she was now prisoner. Well, she was given a choice to maybe join the Autobot side, or give up information. Guess her answer wasn't very satisfying as she was now in stasis cuffs.

She growled at her captors and the red one growled back. Optics brightening in anticipation, she growled in the same way he did.

Surprised, he grunted. She copied him. You can guess where this is going.

* * *

By the time they got back to the base, the red one wasn't speaking or even making a single sound. Hypersonic giggled to herself. How fun it was to be annoying!

She was taken to a cell and left there with a red guard and a yellow guard. She didn't like them.

"So what got you in here deceptiscum?" The red one laughed.

"I think it's because she was jealous of our superior skills and tried to compete with our awesomeness." The yellow one snickered.

Hypersonic snarled at them, shrieking, "SHUT UP!"

The red one laughed again. "Aww, looks like she's upset Sunny."

"It's Sunstreaker, and yes, the pathetic little decepticon is upset Sideswipe." Sunstreaker purred.

"Think she's missing her creator? Maybe even her sparkmate, if anyone was dumb enough to mate with her." Sideswipe grinned maliciously.

"WHAT?" Hypersonic growled softly.

"Well, look at yourself." Sunstreaker gestured towards her. "Nobody would have sparkmated with you because of your sunny personality."

"THAT'S. IT." Standing up, Hypersonic walked to the center of her cell and concentrated. The familiar feeling rushed through her, the feeling of power, the feeling of sonic waves. Opening her mouth she screamed a supersonic blast that slammed into everything, shaking the entire half of the ship.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were left picking themselves up off the floor.

"NEVER. EVER. Say anything like that about my sparkmate. EVER!" She snarled, balling her fists, thinking of her beloved Lash. Had he heard her? Before she could continue ranting and/or raving, more Autobots came in.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! What happened?" The intimidating red one asked.

Disoriented, they pointed at Hypersonic. Everyone slowly turned to stare at her. She hissed at them.

"YOU shook half the ship?" The black and white robot asked in astonishment.

"Better believe it." She growled, glaring at them. She let out a surprised grunt as they opened her cell and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You're coming for interrogation." The black and white one told her.

"Wonderful! I absolutely LOVE interrogations! They're so fun and welcoming." She purred sarcastically. She ignored the stares and nodded to the red one who chuckled a little for a moment. As they marched down the hall, Hypersonic decided to have a conversation. "So, I didn't catch your names. Care to tell me?"

"That isn't relevant. Why? " The black and white one asked.

"Why not?"

"Silence until we reach the interrogation room."

"I just thought it would be nice to establish a relationship with my wonderful captors." She hissed. "that was sarcasm by the way, mister 'I am logical and you should behave like a proper prisoner.' I am asking because I'm actually interested in your names."

The red one –he was pinning her arms behind her back- grunted and spoke. "Whatever. Name's Ironhide and that's Prowl."

"THANK you. See? Someone who actually answers a question!" Hypersonic pointed out sharply.

"We're here." Prowl said tonelessly.

"Yeesh. What are you, a computer?" Hypersonic threw her hands skyward.

"Hypersonic." She turned to see Optimus waiting for her in the room. Next to him stood two chairs.

"Okay then!" Hypersonic rubbed her hands together. Let's get started shall we?"

**I really hoped you liked this, (this is the best beggining i've ever done,) and I'll provide you with some details on the character.**

**Hypersonic is a female seeker. She has a sparkmate named Lash but what is going to happen to them you'll just have to wait and see. Basically, Hypersonic has the ability to create sonic blasts or waves that can scramble somebody's circuts and/or provide damge.**

**Did that help? Ok, good. Anyways, I hope you liked. :)**


	2. death of a loved one

**FF: Okay, this chapter is going to be very sad at the end. I almost cried while writing it. I'm emotional like that. Deal with it. XD Anyways, I hope you like this even though it is sad. read now please.** **Go on. okay, now! Now. now. JUST READ IT ALREADY!**

Hypersonic was sitting down facing Optimus and the Autobots. They had tried asking her questions that she would willingly answer, however, her answers were completely illogical and she had laughed when Prowl's logic circuits almost made him crash.

Her confusing, cryptic and crazy answers had Prime pacing in agitation. Finally, he gave the order. The one Hypersonic had heard about, seen, hated.

"Ratchet, please rewire her response circuitry."

Hypersonic hissed when Ratchet came close. He glared at her and they glared at each other for a while. Suddenly, Hypersonic looked at the others and pointed her thumb at Ratchet. "Oh, he's good."

She sighed turned to Ratchet again, and asked, "Since you will have to expose some of my internal wires and remove some of my plating, could you perhaps do it behind a curtain or something? I don't feel comfortable having them see me during the complicated procedure, seeing as they are not medics." She spoke with such calmness, acceptance, and respect, that it stunned some of the Autobots.

Ratchet merely nodded and led her into a separate room. There was sounds of shuffling, some clanging, and zaps of electricity, and then they came back Hypersonic sat down and faced Optimus. "I'm ready." She said calmly.

"What is Megatron planning?" Optimus asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure. I am merely a seeker, not even a commander of the seekers. Megatron wouldn't discuss his plan with anyone but his highest lieutenants." She responded.

"What do you know of the plan?" He asked, gaining confidence through the logical answer.

"I know that he is trying to develop a new technology of some sort, the specifics escape me. He is planning on giving the weapon to the seekers as a sort of attachment." She blurted out, unable to say anything but the truth. _NO!_ She cried out in her mind. _STOP! Please!_

But it didn't stop. Every answer she was forced to give, whether she wanted to or not. Despair began to overcome her. Until she thought of an idea.

"What position are you?"

"What do you think?" It wasn't lying, but it most certainly didn't give anything away. She could have fun with this.

* * *

:HELP! Lash, please come! I'm being chased by Autobots! I am on Earth! I was trying to find you! Please Lash, I-:

The comm. link shut down suddenly.

A deep indigo and violet seeker leaped to his feet, fear for his sparkmate coursing through him. What was going on? Was she shot? Is she dead? Wait, no, he could still feel her life force through their muted bond. (They muted it because the other's feeling of pain could distract the other in battle.)

"Lash!" Megatron's voice cut through Lash's panic. "What has happened?" He boomed.

"Lord Megatron," Lash started pleadingly. "My sparkmate, Hypersonic, is on Earth, she in danger of capture. I beg you, please, let me help her!"

Megatron considered this. "Leave her." Lash's jaw dropped. "She is expendable. You have a new mission to scout out a planet for energon reserves and possibly Autobots. GO." He ordered.

Lash's spark was torn. Obey his leader, or save his loved one. "Please, megatron, they will surely interrogate her and learn of your plans! Let me help her!"

"She doesn't know much of anything. She is expendable." He growled. He cut lash off as lash tried to plead again, "DON'T make me repeat myself! GO to your mission. NOW."

Lash hesitated. "no…" he whispered.

"WHAT was that?" Megatron hissed threateningly.

"NO!" Lash shrieked and bolted for the door. He succeeded in escaping outside, but he knew Megatron was chasing him. He was flying after Lash, in a frenzied fit of rage because Lash defied him.

A plasma blast shot next to Lash's wing. Sensing it, Lash swerved and dodged the attack.

"That was a warning!" megatron snarled. "Come back now, and you will not perish!"

"NO!" Lash cried. "HYPERSONIC!" he screamed as Megatron's next blast caught his left wing. Spiraling out of control, he managed to land and skid to a halt. Pain filled his mind as the agony rocketed to his brain from his wing.

Megatron landed and walked slowly towards Lash. "LAST. CHANCE." He bellowed. "Come back NOW!"

"Hypersonic…" Lash's reply to Megatron was.

Filled with fury, Megatron roared and struck Lash's chest, slicing his spark chamber. He stared coldly down at the dying transformer, feeling only contempt and disgust.

"hypersonic…" Lash whispered. "forgive me…" He opened the bond and sent a surge of love to her mixed with his pain and passion for her. He felt her send back pure love, warm and comforting, dissolving his pain. Expelling a large amount of air through his vents, his spark went out, and Lash died painlessly, enveloped in the embrace of Hypersonic's love.

* * *

"Yes, I- I- AAAAAHHH!" Hypersonic screeched as she felt her bond open, filing her with agony. She screamed in sorrow and pain as she felt Lash's pain and understood that he was dying. She felt his love and passion, and, in an effort to alleviate his agony, she sent back the purest form of love that she could. Then, she felt the bond disintegrate, her form relaxed.

"Hypersonic?" Optimus asked very concerned and worried. He didn't like seeing anyone in pain.

"Lash…" she whispered. "my Lash…" Throwing her head back she wailed her pain and misery. It was the sound of one who lost what they had loved most in the world.

"Ratchet! What's goin' on?" Ironhide shouted.

Ratchet looked sadly at Hypersonic and whispered to her. She barely replied, only crying out, "**LASH**! LASH! Lash! Lash…" She broke down into sobs, collapsing to the ground, screaming her pain.

Ratchet walked over to the Autobots and said, "She has just lost her sparkmate."

Everyone gasped and looked at the pain-wracked Decepticon, who lay sobbing on the ground. Their hate softened, turning into pity, knowing that she was suffering more than they had with any injury.

Her radio kicked to life since her voice box had given out. Songs played to show her despair and hopelessness. _"I needed you/ today/So where, did you go?/ You told me to call/said you'd be there/ and though I haven't seen you/ Are you_ still_ there?/I cried out with no reply and/ I can't feel you by my side!"_ Her radio sang. The songs switched.

"_She doesn't know but she knows that when she's/all alone/ feels like it's all/coming down…/She won't turn around/the shadows are long and she fears if she cries/ that first tear/ the tears will not stop, raining down/So stand in the rain/ stand your ground/ stand up when it's all crashing down/ you stand through the pain-"_The song cut off and switched again.

"_And if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/cause your presence still lingers/ And it won't leave, me alone/These wounds won't seem to heal/this pain is just too real/there's just too much that time cannot erase!"_ Succumbing to the pain, stress and exhaustion, Hypersonic gratefully gave in to the blissful numbness of recharge.

**FF: The songs are: Never Alone, Stand in the Rain, and My Immortal. WAHHHHH! Iknow it's stupid to kill off a character in the first or second chapter but, come on! The summary, (which I stink at,) said this was gonna happen! Anyways...LASH! I'M SORRY! I WANTED IT DRAMATIC! (which it hopefully not you died for nothing)XD**

**Lash: Apology accepted.**

**FF: Oh yeah, forgot to say, characters who die can pop back right her in the a/n.**

**Hyper(hypersonic): LASH! *glomps***

**Lash: *glomps back***

**FF: Oh, so cute...X3 anyway, review please.**


	3. Smile

**FF: YO! Sorry bout the delay, i had to- OHMYGOODNESShere it comes! *dives behind an overturned table***

**Lash: WHat're you doing?**

**FF: *pops up with a sword, shield, and strange little viking helmet* BACK YE EVIL THING! BE GONE! *swipes at the air***

**Lash: ? ? ?**

**FF: Okay. it's gone. Anywho, I was fighting the worst fear of every writer...WRITER'S BLOCK. (fear it, if you dare...XD) I was also writing some more chapter sof my other story. (I keep forgetting to type them up -_- Shame on me.) so here's another chapter of HYPERSONIC! 8D It's a little cute, a little sad, a little happy. Enjoy.**

Blank. Hypersonic saw nothing but blankness. Darkness. That was all. She sighed, the first sound she had made besides screaming or crying. She simply stared at the wall. And stared, and stared, and stared. She had stayed like that for two days, unresponsive and silent.

Bumblebee looked at the seeker, trying to resist the sympathy he felt for her. He knew she was the enemy, but the amount of pain she expressed cut him right to his spark. He just wanted so much to help her no matter how much he tried to suppress the feeling. Nervously, he tried to comfort her.

"Um….hi." Was all he could come up with.

Her hand flicked up in either a wave or a spasm.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide hissed.

"Won't you talk?" Bumblebee tried again.

"….."

"Hmm...OH!" Bumblebee snapped his fingers and shut down the force field around the cell, slipping inside.

"WHAT'RE YOU-" Ironhide started to shout but stopped as he saw Hypersonic shift her lifeless gaze onto Bumblebee. He too had felt some sympathy, a small amount, but sympathy nonetheless.

She merely watched Bee with that dull look on her face.

Bumblebee inched closer to her, yet she stayed stone still. He finally made it over to her on her bed and sat down. She simply watched.

Bumblebee reached into his subspace and pulled out an interesting looking cube. It had little squares of different colors all over it, but Hypersonic could sense there was a point to the small cube's colors.

"Here," Bee handed the cube to Hypersonic and she gently held it in her hands. "You're supposed to put all one color squares on one side and the other colors on the others. I couldn't figure it out."

Hypersonic cautiously lifted the cube. She twisted the side. It moved and rotated. A glow began to emerge from her gray optics, softly but growing stronger.

He fingers began working smoothly, easily sliding and fixing the cube's colors. Her optics began to come to life again. She was absorbed with it, ignoring everything else.

Bumblebee smiled when he saw that she liked the gift. As he began getting up to walk back outside the cell, her hand shot out and grabbed his.

He jumped and looked back at her. She looked at him and her lips mouthed the words, "Thank you." She was stunned that an Autobot had given her a gift, but she still remembered her manners.

He grinned excitedly and nodded. "You're welcome." He said and walked out of the cell with the biggest smile on his face.

Ironhide poked his shoulder, and Bee turned to look at him. Ironhide gave him a thumbs up. "Good job kid."

* * *

_The Next day…_

Hypersonic's optics onlined slowly. Sitting up, she looked around her cell. She noticed that Prowl and a small red bot, 'Cliffjumper' she recalled, were guarding her.

She shrugged to herself and turned to stare at the wall when she felt something hard. She reached down and picked up the cube. She had almost completed the little square's puzzle.

Hypersonic began working on it again, her concentration increasing and her mood to lift slightly. She loved figuring things out. She and Lash did.

The thought smashed into her head like a train wreck. Sadly she sighed. Hypersonic thought about Lash and his fascination with puzzles. It was him who got her into it, he got her into loving to help him with his riddles and problems. She remembered him laughing and saying that she was almost as smart as him when she figured out one of his puzzles by herself. She felt a warm feeling spread from her spark.

Then she realized...she was happy, content. Instead of thinking about Lash dying, she had thought about the happiness that they had shared, and she was happy.

_YOU IDIOT!_ She scolded herself. _Stop thinking about the bad things that happened! Remember the good times with him! If you don't you'll become some wierd con who runs around mutttering to herself about strange Earth_ customs and ferrets. (A/N: XD I just thought that putting that there would make me laugh...It did.)

So she did. She thought of the times when he would play with her, chase her, and tickle her. She thought of the times he would comfort her. She thought of his sweet, mischievous smile. She thought of the time they had pranked Skywarp and gotten away with it. She thought of the fun they had together. She thought of that one evening they just watched the stars.

She remembered listening to music with him, and how he would hum along with the music, trying to teach her to sing along too. She had, and she didn't have that bad a voice. So she thought, _I'll do a song. For Lash._

She concentrated on what song and decided on one she thought would work well for her. And she began to sing softly to heself.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming, But there's a voice inside my head sayin, "You'll never reach it…" _She hummed.

_Every step I'm taking, Every move I make feels, Lost with no direction, My faith is shakin'…_ Her singing caught the attention of the guards, who cocked their heads curiously.

Her voice increased in strength. _But I gotta keep trying, Gotta keep my head held up high, There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, Always gonna be an uphill battle…_ She swallowed hard, thinking of Lash. _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose… Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side! It's the climb!_

Her voice increased in volume a little and the passion in her voice showed that she meant every word. She continued on to the end of the song before she stopped singing. She felt better, like by doing something that reminded her of Lash, lifted some of the pain on her spark. She felt content, as if by singing she had brought Lash back to life and he was right next to her.

And, for the first time since Lash died….

She smiled.

**FF: I couldn't resist putting a song in there that fit her soooooooo well. (It's The Climb, by Miley Cyrus)**

**Hypersonic: I'm happy. *hugs Lash's arm***

**Lash: *hugs her back* I love you. *leans in for kiss***

**FF: AWWWWWW~!**

**L+HS:...U_U**

**FF: I ruined the moment. I killed it. I'm going to bury it. While i'm doing that, REVIEW PLEASE! XP**


	4. Who did it?

**FF: HEY LOOKIE! I AIN'T DEAD! 8D**

**Lash: I've noticed.**

**FF: Anywho, I'm gonna try to type up a chapter of "You're WHAT?" right after this so people who are reading that story SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**Lash: what about the wait you put these readers through?**

**FF: I was GETTING to that. -_-' Anywho, ahem...! Here are my excuses:**

**1. Ferret was being very hyperactive (as always but more-so)**

**2. Sick :(**

**3. A wonderful elderly friend of mine died the night I and some others visited her...*sobs in corner***

**FF: I need a moment, just read. *continues crying***

Hypersonic watched the small animal race around outside her cell. It was small and fluffy, making weird chittering noises. It big eyes reflected the sun and made them seem so shiny and adorable.

It was a squirrel, or at least, she thought it was a squirrel. There wasn't much time to be researching strange Earth creatures when you're a seeker. Plus you rarely see them.

She cocked her head, her optics lazily watching the small little animal. A sad, small smile curved her lips upwards. She could just imagine Lash having the small critters running up and down his arms.

Hypersonic sighed. Every time she thought of Lash a slash of pain attacked her spark, and one thought ricocheted through her processor.

_WHO KILLED HIM?_

She tried to ignore that question, she felt it was too soon for her to think about that. But, it was getting harder and harder to stop wondering about the possibilities.

It couldn't be one of the decepticons, they were the same faction! Maybe he was out on a mission…yes! That must be it!

He was out on a mission, was ambushed by autobots….okay this is good, just gotta keep going. But it hurt so much. Was ambushed by the autobots, was heavily damaged, and the wounds killed him.

Hmmm…..No, that's not right. The pain was only from one bot, not a barrage of attacks, otherwise there would have been more pain.

Also, with the retreating footsteps' vibrations, the wounds would hurt more from that too.

So the killer watched Lash die.

Her spark froze as an icy coldness swept over her. The Autobot WATCHED her Lash die. She tried to reason with herself, just to fend off the numbness that was quickly replaced by anger, the frightening rage.

_Maybe the Autobot tried to HELP Lash!_ She cried out in her mind. But that icy anger flooded through her, forcing that one thought out of her head, or at the very least, to the back of her mind. And now her happiness, her sad happiness, was replaced by cold bitter hatred, and a burning desire.

A burning desire for **REVENGE**.

* * *

"Uh, what's she doing?" Hound whispered to Mirage. They were both on guard duty and were now watching the decepticon femme.

Standing with her black pressed flat against the wall, she seemed to be trying to do breathing exercises through her vents.

Mirage shared a quizzical look with Hound and called out, "Hey! Femme, what're you doing?"

Her optics opened and both Autobots froze. They were a cold, piercing amethyst with smoldering flames burning in their depths.

Her hands tightened in fists and she pointed them at Hound and Mirage. Then, a sonic blast, muffled clanging sounds, and then darkness.

* * *

Hypersonic walked through the broken door with grim satisfaction, looking down at the fallen guards. She didn't kill them. She never killed. She guessed she was just soft that way.

Looking up, she saw that her blast had broken the security camera. They knew she was out.

Choosing a familiar hall, she raced through, determined to get to the exit. She paid no mind to the astonished Autobots she passed, she just wanted out of there in the worst way.

Hypersonic heard the tell-tale pounding of the autobots pursuing her. Alarms sounded.

Glancing up at the flashing lights she sighed. This would be a bit more difficult.

Using her thrusters she shot forward, not caring about almost scorching the bots chasing her. She skimmed a few feet off the ground, beginning to think that the hallway went on forever, until she detected moving air.

Her wings quivered with anticipation of flying. **(What? She's been in a cell for like, five days. And she's a seeker. You'd get restless too.)**

A hand grabbing her arm startled her into dropping back to the ground, dragging the Bot a few feet forward.

Glaring she looked up into the optics of Prowl.

Icy blue met flaming violet.

They both were frozen for a moment, communicating through their optics as only few could do.

_Stop this._

_Why? You wanna put me back in the cell my entire life!_

_No. You're causing panic._

_Oh no! let me see if I care, uh, NOPE. Why would I care about the ones who killed Lash?_

Prowl's optics widened for a moment, before Hypersonic ripped her arm out of his grasp and raced down the hall.

She turned left, then straight, then second hallway on the right…THERE! The exit! She made it!

The only catch was it was guarded by three bots. Curses.

Shrugging, she charged right at them, firing sonic blasts from her hands. Stealthy wasn't her best option right now, so, if she had to do it loud, you bet she would go all the way.

Three of the blasts knocked out, who was it? Oh yeah, Wheeljack. Two of the blasts stunned -umm...who? Oh i remember now- Seaspray due to being hit on the chest dead on.

She tackled the last one to the ground. She pulled back her hand, charging up for a sonic blast more powerful than the rest, and then recognized the Autobot.

Bumblebee.

She flashbacked to when he gave the little cube to her. Her optics flickered for a moment, flashing between mixed anger and warmth.

She stood up, releasing Bumblebee, and powered down. "Just this once." She whispered so he could hear. Then, she blasted out of there.

**FF: No comment besides this one.**

**HyperSonic: hi, yes, she is tired right now so she isn't speaking much. Anyway we hope you like this chapter and more will be on the way! Promise!**

**Lash: Review please! :)**


	5. Reunion

**FF: HEY LOOK! I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry I haven't updated.**

**Lash: Eh, I guess you've got a pretty good reason.**

**FF: Thanks. So, I got braces! AND NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME UNTIL THE DAY I WAS GETTING THEM. DX**

**HS: ouch.**

**FF: OH YEAH. MY MOUTH HURTS. :( NOW READ. (DID I HIT THE CAPS BUTTON?)**

Purple optics gazed up to the sky.

Hypersonic was on a cliff, staring at the sky. It felt like she had been stuck in that cell for a millennia. Her wings ached for usage.

With a powerful jump, she leaped off the edge of the cliff.

She didn't transform. Not yet.

She soared down past rock formations and sparse foliage on the cliff's side…

Not yet…

She saw the ground covered in grass and leaves.

Not yet…

The ground rocketed up to greet her.

NOW!

With a swift transformation she surged upwards, barely grazing the tallest blades of grass. Reveling in the marvelous feeling of flight, Hypersonic did a few barrel rolls, thinking about how much fun freefalling was.

Ah glorious flight! She thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of air coursing over her wings, the feeling of flying.

However delightful flying was Hypersonic had a mission.

She had to get to other decepticons. She belonged there…somewhat. She was a bit of a loner. But then Lash had come and- NO. Don't think about that, not yet…

She shook her head, trying to ignore painful memories. Focus on your goal, what do you need to get to the Decepticon base? A guide.

Hypersonic scanned the area. No decepticons. Bummer.

She needed to find the base, and soon. Her energy levels were depleting from the exercise she hadn't done in many days. That, and she hadn't had any energon for a bit. She needed all her strength if the base wasn't close.

Sending out a distress call to all decepticons, Hypersonic chose to land and rest. So, she circled down to a nice shady area to rest. She transformed, and laid back in some nice soft moss and ferns.

She would wait.

* * *

_5 HOURS LATER…._

Hypersonic twitched as she heard engines. Jet engines to be precise.

Slowly, she raised her head. She must have dozed off while waiting. She yawned, and looked about to see who was coming.

It was a jet of course, maybe blue? Or was it purple?

Hypersonic shook her head and rubbed at her optics. She looked again. Yep. It's purple. So that meant…

"SKYWARP!" Hypersonic shouted, overjoyed at the sight of her friend.

"Hypersonic?" He called back, now confused as to why she was here. Wasn't she supposed to be up on cybertron or something?

"HI!" Hypersonic jumped up and down in excitement for a moment before realizing that was quite childish. She giggled to herself.

Skywarp flew down, transformed, and landed with a THUD! He raced over to Hypersonic and grabbed her in a big hug.

"OHMYGOODNESSIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH !" He squealed excitedly, hugging her closer.

"Skywarp! Choking…." Hypersonic gasped out.

"Oh, oops, heh heh." He sheepishly giggled and released her. "I MISSED YOU!" He whined, unable to resist another hug.

"I missed you too! How's Starscream? Thundercracker? Are they okay?" Hypersonic asked, genuinely worried for her friends.

"Um…they're fine." Skywarp said hesitantly. Before Hypersonic could go further on the subject, Skywarp said, "C'mon! I'll take you to the base so you can see them!"

Smiling, she transformed and blasted into the sky, Skywarp leading the way.

* * *

(At the decepticon base)

With two THUD's, Skywarp and Hypersonic walked inside the big structure. It seemed so primitive, nothing at all like the base on cybertron.

Oh well, Hypersonic had learned to take what ya get. As she walked the hallways with Skywarp a strange feeling grew in her chest.

Confused, she ignored it. It was probably nothing. Anyways, Skywarp had stopped in front of a room.

"Here's my room! Star and TC are inside!" Skywarp wriggled excitedly. He whispered to Hypersonic, "Stand behind me so they don't see you!"

Giggling slightly, she obeyed. This would be fun!

Opening the door with a flourish, Skywarp sauntered in happily. He was met by two scratched and dented trinemates.

"Hello!" Skywarp sang cheerily.

"WHAT?" Thundercracker growled, uninterested with Skywarp's arrival and too busy caring for his own injuries.

"Oh, I just thought you'd like to see an old friend." Skywarp whimpered, fake tears blurring his vision.

"You're our trine mate. I would call it family." Starscream muttered, also attending to his injuries.

"No, an old friend. Though I'm not THAT old."

Hypersonic's voice startled the two so they jumped into the air. "SKYWARP!" Starscream growled. "Are you mimicking voices again? If you are I'll-"

"He's not." Hypersonic hopped out from behind Skywarp. "TA DA!" She purred, throwing her arms out.

"Hypersonic!" Both the mechs yelled happily. She giggled and held her arms out.

The two hesitated.

"Oh come on, it's not in public. Now gimme a hug!" Hypersonic ordered, laughing. Needing no further encouragement the two lunged forward and scooped her up in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Hypersonic laughed, hugging Starscream and Thundercracker closer. She gently rubbed their helms and they purred happily.

CLICK

Startled, they looked up to see Skywarp holding a camera. "So cute!" He laughed. "This blackmail is ADORABLE!" He cackled evilly.

Hypersonic smiled and winked at Skywarp's two trinemates. She then walked right over to Skywarp, pulled him to her height, and planted a big kiss right on his forehead.

CLICK

Skywarp flushed in embarrassment as his two brothers laughed hysterically. Until, they remembered their injuries.

"OW!" Starscream yelped as his arm stung. Hypersonic noticed instantly. "OH! What happened to you two?" She cried in worry.

"Eh…..we'd rather not say." Thundercracker muttered.

Her hands on her hips, Hypersonic scrutinized them. "Fine, I won't pry. But I am gonna take care of those injuries." She said sternly. "And you're gonna help me!" She said, grabbing Skywap's shoulder.

* * *

_ONE HOUR LATER….._

"There! All better." Hyperonic said happily. The dents were taken care of and the scratches were welded. You had to know how to heal yourself in battle.

"Thanks Hypers." Thundercracker smiled at her. ("hypers" is Hypersonic's nickname.)

Hypersonic smiled tenderly at her friend. She walked to the throne room with Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They were going with her to try and get Megatron to take their friend in. Hopefully, with the trine's support, it would work.

The doors hissed open and there stood Megatron. "AH. Hypersonic is it?" Megatron said when he laid optics on the group.

The feeling came again.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong…

**FF: ugh...I hate this chapter. I might rewrite. If I have time.**

**Lash: Focus on writing more chapters first please.**

**FF: I'll do my best!**

**Reviews= LOVE AND ENCOURAGEMENT!**


	6. hurt and questions unanswered

**FF: Okay dokay! sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter. I'm a bit busy cause my sis wants the computer so I can't really talk now read quick before she take-**

_(Autobot Base)_

Bumblebee was in his quarters, healing from some shrapnel that had stabbed his arms. He simply sat on his bed and thought.

He wondered why Hypersonic hadn't hurt him when she had the chance. She easily could have. So why didn't she?

He remembered seeing her optics flickering with mixed emotions. Had he seen fondness in her optics? Had he seen warmth?

He knew he had seen rage and hate. And pain.

He wondered why she had suddenly chosen that moment to try and escape. What had aggravated her so?

He also wondered why she whispered, "just this once," to him.

She was a perplexing femme.

* * *

_(Decepticon Base)_

It was official. Hypersonic was now a part of the Decepticon Earth team. She would stay with the trine and train with them.

It was like a dream come true for Hypersonic. She had finally found her friends again. Though it had dampened her spirits when she told them about Lash's death, (they already knew but didn't want her to feel worse or anything,) she was comforted by them always trying to cheer her up.

I mean, starscream took a break from his plotting to cheer her up. And that's saying something.

Hypersonic entered her shared quarters and sat on her bunk bed. (She had the top one. They had one extra bunk.) She thought back to when she blasted out of the Autobot base. How she had let the little yellow one go.

Realizing something, she pulled out an object from her subspace. The cube he had given her.

Her optics widened. She held the little cube numbly. Why'd he give this to her?

She sighed. Hypersonic had just placed the cube back in subspace when suddenly the door opened, showing Thundercracker and Skywarp coming in.

"Where's Starscream?" Hypersonic asked, that strange feeling again stirring in her.

"He's...eh, busy." Skywarp muttered, avoiding optic contact. Hypersonic noticed they had wounds on them.

"What happened?" She cried.

"Mission. Didn't turn out so well." Thundercracker grunted, secretly enjoying the attention she was giving him and Skywarp.

She tended to their injuries, seeming subdued and unusually quiet.

"Hey, Hypers..." Skywarp said. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Hypersonic seemed distracted. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, I miss Lash and I've got a lot on my mind."

Skywarp wanted to continue asking, but he knew when to leave Hypersonic alone. After all, before the trine and her were separated, they were like brothers and sister.

"ok." He said and gave her a light pat on the head. "Just...know you can tell us you know?"

She smiled sadly at him and nodded. "Thanks Warp."

Then, the door fwsh'ed open again and a very battered Starscream limped into the room. Hypersonic leaped to her feet, crying out in distress.

"STAR!" She wailed, instantly at his side to help him to his bed to patch him up. "What happened!" She asked for the second time that hour.

"bad...mission..." He grunted.

"You need to go to Hook! I can't help with damage this serious!" Hypersonic told him. "Quick, help me carry him!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately helped her lift the injured seeker and carry him carefully to the med bay.

"HOOK!" Hypersonic yelled.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back, irritated she would greet him so rudely.

Optics flaring, she pointed to the pained form of Starscream.

"oh."

* * *

_(Three hours later...)_

"Star's going to be okay right?" Hypersonic asked Hook for the seventh time.

"FINE! HE WILL BE FINE!" He shouted and stormed off in annoyance.

Hypersonic drew back for a moment, before grabbing Thundercracker and Skywarp's hands and pulling them over to Starscream as he laid unconscious on the medical table.

"Star?" Thundercracker asked softly.

Silence.

"He's still asleep. That's, the best f-for him right now." Hypersonic gasped as her optics filled with tears and her intakes hitched.

"Hypersonic? Are you okay?" Thundercracker asked, leaning down to gently rest his hand on her shoulder. Her smaller hand grabbed his fiercely.

"It's just...reminds me too much of Lash...how he felt when he..." She couldn't finish. She broke down into sobs.

Thundercracker gently held her while she cried, Skywarp petting her head comfortingly while watching Starscream.

They stayed that way for twenty minutes.

"Ow..." Starscream groaned.

"Star?" Skywarp almost whimpered in excitement. Hypersonic and Thundercracker both looked over at Starscream, a hopeful expression coming onto their faces.

"Oh my-" Hypersonic rushed over to Starscream's side, clutching his hand tightly. "Star..." She whispered, tears streaking her face.

His optics opened and focused on Skywarp, then Thundercracker, then Hypersonic. "What...happened?"

Hypersonic released a few breathy laughs. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm just so...so happy you're okay." She breathed.

"I've...been through worse..." He managed a strained smile.

Hypersonic smiled back and tenderly stroked his cheek. "You'll be okay...right?" Hypersonic was on the verge of tears again.

His hand grabbed hers. She took it as a 'yes.'

Skywarp purred and hugged his wing mate's other hand while Thundercracker fondly watched.

Hypersonic retreated to let his wing mates comfort and talk with him. Hypersonic gasped softly, her hand over her spark.

The feeling. It was back, stronger than before. Something was definitely wrong! But what?

Shaking her head, Hypersonic sat down, leaning against the wall. She pulled out the cube again, looking at with a soft look in her optics.

_Why were you so nice to me?_

_We are supposed to be enemies, yet, you felt sympathy. I could see it in your optics._

_Something is wrong here, but there...I don't know what I felt..._

_Is there something wrong with the decepticons? Why does this feeling keep coming back?_

_Why do I feel calmer when I have this?_

_..._

_Why do I want to go back?_


	7. A horrible discovery

**FF: This chapter is really short but, i warn thee, sad. From the title of the chapter you can guess what happens. So, without further adue (or however you spell it), read.**

Over the next few weeks, Hypersonic helped Starscream heal, went out on missions to gather small amounts of energon, and generally felt like a decepticon.

The trine and her were nearly inseparable, only departing from each other on specific missions. They stayed together throughout the entire daytime and nighttime. They were relatively unbothered.

Of course, since Hypersonic was the only femme, almost every mech had their optics on her. However every time they went too close for comfort, one of the trine would growl or otherwise show their presence, much to Hypersonic's delight.

By now, many transformers that had lost their sparkmates would be dead. Thanks to her close friends who cared about her and cheered her up, she was one of the lucky ones who survived.

Now she was perched on top of her bunk, fiddling and playing with the cube. She always had it with her.

She was thinking about what to do. Starscream had come back more injured than anyone else on failed missions and Hypersonic was getting suspicious that something was going on. Why was he always hurt more than the other? Why ONLY him?

Plus, what was this feeling? It felt bad. Like something horrible was happening. A sense of dread. A sense of danger.

Why did she have the longing to go back to the autobot base?

So many questions begging for answers she did not have.

Sighing, Hypersonic hopped off her bunk and trotted down to Megatron's throne room. As she neared she heard raised voices.

Curious, she presses herself against the wall and listened in.

"-IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FAIL SUCH A SIMPLE MISSION?" Megatron's voice thundered.

"Megatron, the autobots had anti-aircraft missiles and our flyers were low on energon-" Starscream's voice explained quietly and meekly.

A sudden banging sound silenced him and almost froze Hypersonic's spark. She stole a quick peek.

Starscream was lying on the ground, moaning in pain, a large dent leaking energon on his stomach. Megatron had energon, STARSCREAM'S energon on his right hand.

Hypersonic started panting silently. This is what was happening to starscream? Every time they failed?

"IT WAS A SIMPLE MISSION!" Megatron snarled, slamming his fist onto Starscream's arm, earning a howl of pain.

"Why can't you follow any orders? Are you that stupid? My plan would've worked perfectly if it wasn't for your poor leadership!" He growled, kicking Starscream's limp form away from him.

Starscream whimpered softly in agony while Hypersonic winced in horror at the sound of each blow, worry for her dear friend clear on her face.

"Now get out of my sight! I do not want your cowardly excuses." Megatron roared.

A scrabbling sound was heard as Starscream staggered to his feet and rushed out the door that Hypersonic was listening from.

He spotted her instantly and his optics widened. Since he was out of sight from Megatron, Hypersonic pulled him down next to her, motioning to be quiet while she stomped her feet, sounding like fading footsteps.

Megatron let out a huff as he fell back into his throne. "Idiot. I should just kill him like I did with that other flyer with the sparkmate." Megatron muttered to himself, sure no one could hear him.

But they did. Starscream and Hypersonic.

Starscream put a hand over his mouth, optics shocked and pained. He gently took Hypersonic's hand.

Hypersonic stared ahead at the wall, optics wide and glistening. She gripped Starscream's hand with her own quaking one.

There was only one flyer that had a sparkmate.

**Lash.**


	8. Fear and escape plans

Hypersonic trembled in her place. She struggled to stay quiet.

She thought that it couldn't be true. But she had heard him say it. He had done the deed.

Megatron had killed Lash.

NO! Focus on that later! Deal with that pain later! First get out of there!

Hypersonic regained most of her senses and motioned Starscream to get down to the room. She urged him on and started to follow him.

He was a little farther ahead than her, limping as quietly as he could in the shadows. Hypersonic was only a little ways behind him when a hand covered her mouth and silently dragged her back.

* * *

Hypersonic was thrown into a cell, smashing against the wall harshly. Her injured arms and wings howling in pain, Hypersonic grimaced and pulled herself to a sitting position.

It was horrible. Megatron had found her and asked her what she had heard. She asked him why he killed her sparkmate.

It seemed that wasn't the right answer.

He had given her the beating of her life and ordered her to be thrown into the holding cells. So here she was.

Bruised, bloodied, injured, and alone, save for a guard.

Hypersonic refused to cry, to show weakness. She would NOT be seen as a cowardly prisoner.

Hypersonic sighed. She would probably be killed if she didn't cooperate with whatever Megatron had in store for her, which might already be death.

Suddenly, her comm. crackled to life.

**:Hypers! Are you okay? Where are you?:**

**:Skywarp? Is that you?:**

**:HYPERS! 8D:**

**:Yeah, that's you. Look, I'm in a prison cell!:**

**:EHH? Why?:**

**:I'll explain later, if I can. I need you to do something for me:**

**:What is it?:**

**:Come down to cell 2, take what I give you, and deliver it to the autobots:**

**:WHAT?!:**

**:please, it's my only chance. I'm leaving:**

**:WHY?:**

Skywarp sounded so unbearably sad that it near shattered Hypersonic's wounded spark.

**:Because I found that Megatron was the one who killed lash...:**

**:oh hypers...:**

**:Now quick! There's a guard here and I don't know how much time I have left, tell TC and Star too!:**

**:okay...:**

**:thank you...:**

**:hyper?:**

**:hmm?:**

**:...will you ever come back?:**

**:...no. I'm sorry:**

**:oh...okay...:**

The comm. shut off abruptly. Hypersonic allowed one tear to slip from her optics.

_I'm sorry Skywarp...so sorry...But I have to leave. _She thought.

She waited and waited. Hearing the clangs of footsteps coming her spark lifted in hopes of Skywarp.

It wasn't him. It was Megatron.

Hypersonic leaned against the back wall and closed her optics, waiting for him.

"Hello Hypersonic." He greeted.

"What?" She responded coldly.

"I just want to know what you heard from my conversation with Starscream. Is that too much to ask?" He said silkily.

"From anyone else, no. From me, yes." She growled.

Megatron sighed. "Why won't you cooperate? I gave you a team, a home-"

While he continued his talking, Hypersonic felt a nudge on her back. Peeking ever so quickly, she noticed that Skywarp was peeking out from a vent behind her.

How she managed to not see that vent she did not know. Anywho, she carefully and swiftly drew out the cube from subspace and handed it to Skywarp through the slats.

"Go quickly now, warp. Tell TC and Star that I'll miss them forever, you included." She whispered.

He nodded, optics starting to fill up with tears as he scooted backwards and off to do his mission.

Hypersonic returned her attention back to Megatron, who miraculously hadn't noticed Hypersonic's private conversation.

"-and I am your leader." He finished. "What would give you the reason to be so vicious to me?"

"Hmm, let me think." She snarled sarcastically. "You killed my sparkmate, beat me, hurt my best friend almost all the time, and now you're saying that you did so many wonderful things for me when really you just did those for yourself!"

Megatron's optics flashed angrily.

_If I'm gonna die, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind before I go!_ Hypersonic thought.

"You are the worst leader in the whole universe! You lose regularly at battles, you abuse your troops, it's a wonder you are still in command! I'm glad I listened in on you, it opened my optics to who you really are, a stupid, monologue-ing, PSYCOPATH!" Hypersonic shouted, panting with exertion because her anger was shaking her entire body.

Megatron was silent. Then he walked forward into the cell slowly. His expression was stony.

"You know," he said, drawing his gun.

"I really wish you hadn't said that just now."


	9. Forgive me

Skywarp flew as fast as he could to the Autobot base. This was quite a distance to be warping -flying at top speed so he was tired.

THERE! The base!

Skywarp fired a few shots to catch their attention and flew in anxious circles while waiting for them to come out. Ah, there they were. They looked so tiny down there!

Skywarp plunged into a nosedive, careening towards them at breakneck speeds. Suddenly his cockpit opened for a moment, a small object flying out and somehow lying undamaged on the hard ground.

With a massive effort, Skywarp dodged the shots from the autobots and pulled out of the dive before he would've been smashed. Rocketing up into the sky he blasted back towards home to help Hypersonic.

Who knows what had happened to her...

* * *

Hypersonic let out a shriek as a cannon blast collided with her, sending her to the ground. She jumped back to her feet and released a sonic blast that knocked Megatron ten feet back.

Hypersonic was blown back as well, but she managed to stay upright. Her right arm was pouring energon, a cut above her left optics trickling the life blood as well. Her legs trembled with exertion, she had been fighting for ten minutes.

Her wings were heavily damaged, she doubted she could fly out the base. Her antennae's were bent and injured. She had dents and cuts all over the place as well as burn marks from Megatrons fusion cannon.

Megatron had a gash on his chest from Hypersonic's energy blades she had hidden in her legs, cuts on his arm, and dents from sonic blasts. Despite Hypersonic being so weak she would put up a fight to remember. He snarled as he started getting to his feet.

He lunged at her, slamming her against the wall. She cried out, clawing at his face,optics, arms, anything she could. Her sharp talon-fingers gouged into Megatron's armor.

He roared, dropping Hypersonic harshly against the ground. Twirling with one leg outstretched, Hypersonic swept Megatron's feet out from under him.

Seizing her chance, Hypersonic leaped into the air, crashing her legs down on Megatron's head, severely disorienting him.

He howled in pain and swiped at Hypersonic but she dodged, barely escaping his hand. She panted harshly, running out of the cell, (he had unlocked it to talk to her,) and out into the hallways. She raced along them to the exit, passing TC and Star along the way.

They were shocked and surprised, as well as Skywarp who had just gotten back to his trine.

Running as fast as she could, Hypersonic made it to the exit. But she couldn't fly. She looked down.

A dizzying drop down to be smashed against the water. Should she try to fly?

A roar echoed out of the base. Megaron was coming fast.

Hypersonic bit her lip. She thought back to the trine.

_Forgive me,_ she thought, optics closing.

Then she jumped.


	10. Arrival

**FF: WOOT! 2 chapters in one morning! does this make up for the long wait? (EXTREMEMELY SORRY!)**

The air rushed past her, feeling like her father holding her as he taught her to fly. Her optics were lightly closed.

Was she going to die? Most likely. The fall would certainly kill her.

She didn't even get to say good bye to the trine. But...she had to say goodbye!

Suddenly, they snapped open, optics blazing in purple fire. She would NOT give up.

Her thrusters sputtered and snarled to life, hurling her upwards into the air. She raised her bloodied face and looked behind her.

Megatron was flying after her, aided by soundwave and Lazerbeak, and aiming his cannon at her. (how he was flying, she and I both don't know. He doesn't even have any thrusters!)

Optics widening in fear, Hypersonic pushed herself to go even faster in her injured state. She couldn't let him catch her!

To slow down was death.

Her wings throbbed as she used them to steer her through the air currents. Her thrusters whined in overuse. Panting, Hypersonic looked for something, anything to save her.

Three jets pulled up in front of her. The trine.

Hypersonic cried out as a cannon blast hit her wings, sending her into a free-fall. The world blurred as she fell faster and faster, this time she couldn't save herself.

Then, gentle hands slowing her descent. Looking up wearily she saw Thundercracker flanked by Starscream and Skywarp. "Thun..der..." Hypersonic ground out painfully.

He looked down, giving her a soft smile before glaring at Megatron who was ordering them to bring Hypersonic to him.

The trine all looked to each other, and then, as one, shouted, "NEVER!" Then they flew outta there like Unicron was chasing them.

"We can't outfly him for long!" Starscream shouted.

"Well what're we supposed to do? This is an out and out revolt!" Skywarp shouted back.

"I don't know either! We have nowhere to go!" Thundercracker added in. "We don't even have a plan! We're just making it up as we go!" Hypersonic squirmed in his arms, gaining his attention.

:Auto...bots...my...message...:

Hypersonic comm. linked them, before hanging her head in exhaustion.

Glancing to one another, Starscream let out a burst of air. "I hope you're right Hypersonic. Otherwise we're doomed."

* * *

(Autobot base)

Bumblebee was the first one who had reached out and picked up the cube. He was shocked.

"I had given this to the femme, Hypersonic!" He exclaimed. "There's writing on it, and a note. It says:

"_'Figure out the puzzle and you'll see it. Hurry! I don't have much time left_.'"

Bumblebee looked over to Optimus. "Should we?" He asked.

Optimus thought about. "We can't ignore a bot in trouble, even if it is a Decepticon."

Bumblebee handed the cube to Prowl who looked startled at being given it. "You're probably the only one who can figure it out in time. For what though I don't know." Bumblebee explained.

Prowl nodded while examining the cube. He twisted it to the right, then down, than a different column up, another to the left, a row to the right, another to the right again, up, left, down, left, up, up, right, left, right...

"Done." Prowl said, a hint of triumph in his voice. He looked at the cube again. The writing made sense, scribbled across jaggedly.

"Looks like she was in a hurry when she wrote this." Prowl mused. "She wrote:

"_'Congratulation you solved it. Here's the deal, I'm leaving the decepticons. Don't ask me why, I'll tell you when I'm there. Please don't shoot me, I'll probably be hurt enough. I learned something about Megatron that I hate him for and always will from here on out. I will most likely be chased and I have no one to turn to except for you guys and hopefully the trine. I will explain more soon. I've got to-_'"

Silence.

"That's all she wrote." Prowl reported. "Or all she had time to write."

Optimus looked thoughtful as he considered this situation. A possibly heavily damaged seeker femme defecting from the decepticons and looking for help. He could not think of a more pitiful plight.

"We will help her when she arrives." Optimus looked at his troops.

"But sir," cliffjumper objected. "not that I don't feel sorry for her, but she destroyed some of base and injured our soldiers. Not to mention she's gone on energon raids."

"That may be, but she is no longer a decepticon. That, and she is taking the risk of escaping from Megatron's clutches." Optimus stated. Before he could continue, a faint whining sound was heard.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked, looking around.

Prowl looked up at the sky and noticed black shapes coming closer.

"I believe that means that she is here."


	11. umnow what?

**FF: sorry for taking so long, i'm so lazy and mean to you wonderful people! DX Here's the chapter I won't delay ya any longer!**

Thundercracker shouted, "Autobots! They're below us!" He pointed to the small figures on the ground that appeared to be staring at them.

Starscream sucked in a breath and nodded. This was it. He could only hope the Autobots would help. It was that, or they would shoot them, and Hypersonic probably wouldn't survive that without a medic.

"Get ready to go down and land!" Starscream warned the others.

They reared up slightly and then plunged downward sharply, angling themselves to escape the fire blasts raining down around them.

* * *

The autobots watched in surprise as the trine flew rapidly closer, carrying the limp form of Hypersonic. Blasts of laser fire were everywhere around them, fired from soundwave, his cassettes (laserbeak rumble and frenzy,) and Megatron. Some blasts connected the trine managed to stay on course. _Until, that is, one blast hit Hypersonic._

She let out a spark-stopping scream of agony and slipped from Thundercracker's grasp.

Skywarp must have yelled her name, they saw him reach out to try and catch her and mouth he mouthed something desperately.

Hypersonic plummeted past him and careened toward the ground, crashing with a thunderous boom to the earth. A tidal wave of dust billowed up where she fell. Ratchet instantly reacted and enlisted Ironhide and Bumblebee to help him get to the injured seeker. It didn't matter that she was a dece- EX-Decepticon, he reminded himself-she pleaded for their help and she was hurt.

Ratchet nearly froze in shock when he saw the full extent of Lunarcrystal's injuries.

Her antennae's were all but ripped to shreds, her wings horrifically mangled, burns covered her body, dents centered around her legs and arms, and parts of her leg, arm and back armor had been viciously blasted off. Not to mention the huge gash that now sliced across her stomach and the blast mark on her chasis.

Shaking himself free of the horrified trance, he ordered Ionhide to elevate her top half so the energon would gush out a much form her vital areas and Bumblebee to place cleaning cloths over the wounds that Ratchet couldn't attend to immediately. Getting right down to work, the situation reminded ratchet of the earlier parts of the Great War in the most vicious fighting. He would NOT lose another life.

* * *

Starscream was anxiously spiraling down, trying to land without getting shot. He managed to transform mid-air and land with a crash. Whipping around he fired at Megatron with his trine shooting from an opposite angle, knowing that the decepticon leader would then be distracted between the two different attacks.

Turning gracefully he raced for Hypersonic at full speed, which was quite fast for a flier on the ground.

Managing to reach the crater, he slid down the side and gasped in shock before lunging forward, trying to reach Hypersonic. Ironhide and Bumblebee held him back, knowing Ratchet needed room to work.

"Let me go!" Starscream snarled, twisting violently. "Hypersonic!" His voice sharpened in anguish when he saw her condition.

She seemed to be roused by the sound of his voice, optics opening to show a soft violet light. Almost instantly pain flooded her systems and she coughed spasmodically, energon beginning to leak out of her mouth at the brutality of the hacking coughs. Her vents hitched and sputtered in an effort to ventilate her overheating body.

Ratchet frantically tried to calm the agonized femme, but in the end had to place her in stasis. He sighed in relief as she closed her optics and lay peacefully once more, even though her frame trembled with every intake.

Starscream had managed to squirm his way past Ironhide and Bee to be next to Hypersonic. He crouched gently next to and stroked her helm, wishing he could do something to help ease her pain. Her blood trickled onto his fingers as he gently petted and caressed her face, cooing soft words to her though she couldn't hear him.

Bumblebee was guarding the prone form of Hypersonic, Ratchet, and Starscream from stray shots and ironhide was firing at Megatron. Both were surprised to see Starscream showing such compassion, but neither could focus much on that for the moment.

As the battle raged on, most of the autobots came back to their senses and leaped into the fray, causing laserbeak to be hit multiple times, retreating back to soundwave who instantly took him in. Megatron, noting the autobots now swarming to fire at him, decided it was best to leave and to actually LIVE instead of going against all those autobots.

So, he swallowed his pride and, (all together now...) barked, "RETREAT!" (Look closely, you'll see me mouthing it) and flew off with Soundwave hot on his heels.

Optimus vented heavily. Well, that was one problem taken care of…

He turned towards Hypersonic, who had Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, protectively standing around her, just barely out of the way of Ratchet.

_Now what?_


	12. hey lookie! TWO CHAPTERS!

**FF: HALLO MAH FRIENDS AND INTERNET PEOPLEZ! (sorry, i gotz cookies and AHM HYPAH!) As you can see i updated sooner than a year! YAY!**

**Hypersonic: We made sure of that.**

**(View pulls back to show trine and hypersonic pointing knives/guns at me)**

**FF: Yes. Yes they did. 0w0' (save me...)**

**Starscream: please enjoy this chapter while we, chat, with our authoress here U_U**

**FF: uh, I WRITE NOW! *types furiously***

**Starscream: good girl \:3**

**(P.S. I, in no way shape or form, own the transformers. If i did, i might explode into a goopey mess from joy. XD)**

A day later...

Hypersonic was in stable condition, resting quietly on a transformer version of a hospital bed. Many areas on her were patched up and had pieces of plain silver metal protecting her healing wounds. She was in light recharge, occasionally swimming to consciousness before sinking back down.

The trine rarely left her side, fussing over her, gently stroking her helm, whispering to her. They got in the way so much that Ratchet had to kick them out 5 TIMES. (I say FIVE because they kept sneaking back in, or warping back in.)

Two guards were always present, watching over the seekers and injured femme. Though the seekers remained passive towards the Autobots, the Autobots wanted to ensure that they were safe and weren't being tricked. Hence, the guards.

Optimus had decided that they would discuss the matter of the Trine and Hypersonic's allegiance problems when Hypersonic awoke. However, Hypersonic seemed determined to sleep forever. Even though Ratchet said that this was normal due to the fact that her body needed time and energy to heal from the trauma and that she was exhausted, the circumstance of when she would wake up was starting to get a little annoying.

Then, it happened.

Hypersonic twitched, her body feeling sore and battered, yet it was like her pain was dulled or drained away slightly. _Painkillers?_ She thought fuzzily, as she tried to open her optics. Her antennae slowly rotated down and then up, testing their range of motion. She dared not make a sound in case of danger. After all, she had no idea where she was.

Forcing her optics open, bright light seared down at her, making her close her optics tightly with a small yelp. She heard a familiar voice calling something, and then, when she opened her optics just a crack, the bright light was gone. She gratefully opened her optics and looked around, fast at first, and then slower as she recognized faces.

She was in the Med-bay of the autobots since she could see their medic in the background coming closer. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream were huddled on her right side with excited and worried optics, Skywarp actually wriggling with excitement and joy. A purr dragged itself out of her throat as she lifted one hand to reach out to them, which they embraced ecstatically.

Ratchet was now at her left side and he ran a quick scan over her. "Well, you need your wounds redressed so, you three! Out!" He made shooing motions at the trine, earning a hiss from Starscream. "I don't need you three watching over my shoulder while I work!"

Hypersonic smiled at them and nodded slightly, feeling that simple movement cause a headache to form. She purred when they patted her head and reluctantly dragged themselves out of the room. Hypersonic nearly giggled when she heard the light thuds of the seekers leaning against the door, waiting to race back inside.

"Ugh." Ratchet growled in irritation. "You know that I had to kick them out five times?"

Hypersonic gave him a knowing smile that said, "I can believe it."

He smiled a little, and then refocused on getting her to sit up slowly so he could look at her injuries.

The gash on her stomach was healing nicely, in about a week he would take the patch off. Her antennae were fully healed, flicking and zipping up and down in happiness. The minor dents, burns, and cuts were already treated and were well on their way to healing naturally. The blast mark on her chest was slowly healing; it would take about a month for that injury.

"There," Ratchet grunted as he finished patching up the last wound. "You're done. I'll need to keep you her for eight days to see how you're doing, though."

He turned to go clean up his tools when Hypersonic's hand grabbed his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. He looked back at her and asked, "What?" as she looked at him intently.

She gently pulled him over to her and positioned his hand over her decepticon symbol on her right wing. She shook her head and stared at him, willing him to understand.

"It's your symbol, what do you want me to do?" He growled, frustrated.

She placed his hand on the symbol more insistently and shook her head again. The she leaned forward carefully and placed her hand on his autobot symbol and nodded. Hypersonic looked up pleadingly.

Ratchet looked back and forth. Then it clicked. He sighed, "You'll have to ask Optimus about that one."

She blinked and looked down, somewhat angrily, then released his hand and started raking her sharp finger/claws at the symbol.

Ratchet gasped and tried to stop her. "Quit it! You're only hurting yourself more! STOP!" He was surprised when she calmly looked at him, stopped for a moment, and then swiped her claws down hard at the symbol. The metal broke off and clattered to the floor, leaving an area without paint and some scratches on her wing slightly bleeding.

She looked hard at Ratchet, optic blazing with surpirsing strength and intensity. "Not...that...any...more..." She ground out, her voice raspy.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPPYTER!  
(I could've just stopped there...UwU)  
**

Optimus lightly knocked on the med-bay door, waiting for Ratchet to reply. Ratchet didn't like surprise visits, and they usually ended with the offender covered in dents from flying wrenches. He knew from experience.

When Ratchet shouted that he could come in, the prime motioned for the seekers waiting beside him to follow him, and the little group went in.

They instantly noticed Hypersonic sitting up and leaning back as Ratchet worked on her wing. She looked over and smiled so fondly, so gently, that Optimus almost forgot that she used to be a decepticon, capable of murder.

Skywarp released a shriek of excitement, (scaring everyone,) and disappeared to only warp right beside Hypersonic, somehow managing to hug her without disturbing Ratchet. As Optimus drew closer he made out the words, "Hypershypershypershypershype rsHYPERS!" as Skywarp nuzzled Hypersonic and as she nuzzled back, smiling.

Ratchet glared at the two seekers before snapping "stay STILL!" and returning to his work, mumbling to himself.

Skywarp simply ignored the medic and stayed close to Hypersonic, practically vibrating in joy. The other two seekers approached with visably restrained happiness at Hypersonic's healthy state.

She smiled brightly at them, then her antennae twitched and she turned her head to face Optimus. "Thank...you..." She forced out of her unused vocalizer, looking up with optics oh so pure.

Optimus nodded. "You're welcome Hypersonic. We have a few matters to disscus if that is all right." He sent a questioning glance towards Ratchet who had finished patching up Hypersonic's wing.

Ratchet glared suspiciously at optimus before shrugging. "As long as she doesn't move and you're quiet." He shot a look at the trine. "And keep those annoyances away from me." He turned on his heel and left to go do whatever Ratchet does in his spare time.

Optimus turned back to the trine currently attempting to huggle Hypersonic. He smiled and "ahem"'d to gain their attention. They looked up at him, somewhat irately, possibly pondering what on cybertron would be more important than showing affection to Hypersonic.

Optimus cautiously approached, saying, "Hypersonic, how are you feeling?"

She closed her optics and shrugged slightly before opening them again. She flashed a small smirk. "I don't think you came...just to see...how i was doing. Did you?" She smiled wider when he nodded. "then...say it already." She stated.

He sighed and said, "We have a problem concerning you and the trine. Your allegiances are't exactly clear at the moment."

Hypersonic's optics darkened considerably and optimus had a moment's worry about what she would do. To his surprise she pulled out an insignia: HER insignia, energon coating its ridges. SHe looked hard at him. "Once, perhaps..." She ground out. "But never...again." She then looked almost fearfully at the trine.

They looked back in understanding, and bowed their head slightly, wings drooping in sadness. She whimpered as the pain struck viciously at her spark again and Skywarp nuzzled her affectionatly, purring softly.

"But why?" Optimus pressed. "I need to know. why? No bot will trust you if you don't have a good reason for defecting, it would leave room for suspicion." He looked at her sadly. He knew he was pushing it, but if not now, then when?

Hypersonic was silent, optics closed, and slightly trembling. Then she vented a large amount of air and looked at him with a pain so great in her optics it reminded him of the costs of the war. "I left...because he did it..." She glared at the floor, tears starting to prick at her optics. "Megatron Killed Lash." Her optics flashed a disturbing red color before melting back to a soft violet.

She turned to look at him directly, the trine moving to be behind her to back her up as she spoke. "He has taken one of the most precious things I had left and killed him, the mech I loved. And that is a crime that shall NOT and CAN not be forgiven." Her voice, filled with power and resolve didn't stumble even once with the passion flowing through it. The trine nodded, sharing the same pain of loss through their bond.

He looked at her steadily and was faintly startled when she reached out and placed her insignia in his hand. "Are you certain? Once you do this, you cannot go back." He warned.

She touched it gently and her optics softened. So many memories of good times,she always felt reassured when she had seen it, reminded of her strength. Now, it meant nothing but betrayal. "It is...meaningless. It is merely a piece...of worthless metal I want to forget...a life i want to forget." She looked up tentatively.  
_(try listening to barlowgirl's song "come alive" at 2:09. It enhances it.)_

"This is my choice. I am refusing the faction I once called my own, and instead I am returning home. To my new life that is filled with hope." Her optics burned with truth and determination. "My desicion is of my own free will, I just have to ask you for the honor of joining your side."

**FF: How's THAT for an ending?! 8D**

**Hypersonic: eh.**

**FF: |8C**

**Starscream: Now keep typing human!**

**FF: *narrows eyes at starscream* Shut UP.**

**Starscream: Someone's moody ain't she?**

**FF: I have the author power and I will change your color scheme to sparkles and rainbows if i have to. Don't push it.**

**Skywarp: XD**

**Thundercracker: BUUURN! XD**

**Starscream: ...Why is everyone against me? TT^TT**

**Hypersonic: Aww, don't worry Star, I'm on your side! *nuzzles***

**Starscream: :3 I gotta friend!**

**FF: for now...UwU**

**Star+hypers: SHUT IT!**


	13. Bleh chapter

**FF: LOOKIE! I'm getting better at updating! **

**Lash: LE GASP! AND it's LONGER TOO!**

**Hypers: *sobs* We're so proud of you!**

**FF: I feel so loved X3  
(P.S. i don't know many decepticons in the G1 universe so i'm not gonna say a lot of names, kay?)**

Hypersonic back flipped easily, spinning midair and smashing her leg into her opponent's head, effectively knocking him into stasis. She instantly jumped high into the air, higher than a normal bot, but then again, she was a seeker after all. In a split second she took in the battle scene.

Soundwave's cassettes were running amuck, Rumble using his pile drivers to cause mini earthquakes and Frenzy getting in the way of everyone. Ravage was viciously going after Bumblebee, who in turn shot at the robotic feline.

Hypersonic allowed herself a small smile. His aim was getting better, good. She liked the yellow bot. He was her first autobot friend.

But back to business.

Optimus was fighting with Megatron (again) and the other autobots and decepticons were firing at each other, both sides hidden by the rocky terrain of the desert they were at.

Apparently, energon just popped out of nowhere on their scanners and the decepticons just HAD to try and cause chaos whilst getting the energon.

Then again, decepticons loved chaos. It was a feeling of excitement that Hypersonic somewhat missed but she didn't care. She had other things to worry about.

Activating her thrusters she zoomed forward, snapping out her energon staff from a compartment in her arm. Her energon staff consisted of retractable energon stems that folded back into the metal center piece and it also had two detachable blades on the end.

Using this staff to her advantage, she zoomed past the shots and, when noticing a blast heading for Jazz, she whipped around, swinging the staff a full 360 degrees, and smacked the shot away, forcing it to ricochet to the ground.

Not pausing, she continued on her way, zipping to where help was needed, and then attacking on her own. She was particularly eager to fight this battle.

It was her first as an autobot.

Sure it had taken about 3 months to convince the cranky old medic that she wouldn't reopen her wounds, prove that she wouldn't stab someone the moment they turned their back, and that she could be trusted alone.

As she deflected another blast and vaulted over a decepticon's head, the whine of jet engines made her smile to herself.

The trine had accompanied her with her defection to the autobots. It made sense, they had already lost Lash; they couldn't bear to lose Hypersonic as well. They excelled at air support (duh) and were learning quite well about hand-to-hand combat, a trait that Hypersonic was also trying to master. Seekers weren't exactly built for the ground.

A shot whizzing past her folded wings caused Hypersonic to whirl about and glare for a moment before smirking.

Before her stood Soundwave.

They hadn't really talked that much, but they had a deep respect for each other that was born from the training sessions held. Both enjoyed fighting against each other for both were skilled in different ways, therefore introducing new techniques and ideas.

Soundwave motioned for her to move first. She grinned and used her staff to fling herself into the air, twirling her rod to bring it crashing down on top of the mech's head if he hadn't dodged in time.

He quickly threw a punch at her but she bent backwards, being quite flexible though no one would have thought it. She put her weight on her arms, which were behind her holding her up, and kicked out at Soundwave. He blocked and landed a blow to her stomach, flinging her away.

She managed to twist onto her feet, digging her claws into the earth to stop her form sliding any further backwards. Looking up with a fiery determination, she lunged forwards and skidded past him, flicking out her leg and knocking him over.

Seeing her chance, she jumped up and grabbed his leg and threw him a few hundred yards. She smiled in glee; training with Ironhide did have its perks.

The mech shook his head once and then charged at Hypersonic, who prepared herself.

He released a flood of punches and kicks, all of which Hypersonic blocked with her staff or with the harder armor on her arms. She tried leaping up for a snap kick to the chest, but her caught her foot, in response to she bent over backwards and grabbed the back of his neck.

It had always been a sensitive spot for him, one reason why he hated anyone sneaking up behind him.

He froze and a choked growl trickled out from his throat. Hypersonic released the moment she felt his grip weaken slightly and completed the back flip before skittering backwards, hovering a little ways off the ground, courtesy of her thrusters.

Then the cry that Hypersonic never got tired of hearing sounded. (together now, okay? 1…2…3…)

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!"

Hypersonic almost giggled in somewhat malicious spite. He was so predictable.

When she looked over to Soundwave, he nodded his head in acknowledgement, a gesture of respect that she returned.

So she still had sorta-kinda-almost-friends in the decepticons. It's not like she told every single secret she had ever know about the autobots to them. It was a silent relationship of admiration and a little fear on both sides.

A sharp tsk'ing noise made her sigh. Why must they always think that she was a traitor? Was it her fault she respected some of the most feared warriors?

She turned to glance at Sunstreaker glaring suspiciously at her, and also Tracks way off to the side. And Red Alert, but she couldn't blame them. It had only been three months, and trust is something one must earn.

She looked at them sadly and then rocketed into the air, joining the trine who circled around and flew beside her. She playfully tapped Starscream's wing and blasted away.

Of all the things they learned, Hypersonic's favorite thing to do on earth was play "Air Tag."

They played and twirled and flew about for a bit before coming down to help find the remaining energon and to check on those injured, which wasn't that many.

Hypersonic helped load the precious fuel into Prime's trailer and then backed away swiftly so that others could go through as well. They had gotten a fair amount of the fuel after the battle.

She said "hi!" to the ones injured, specifically Bumblebee who had gotten his arm mangled by Ravage, and then floated away to the fringes of the group.

She wasn't the most social of bots at he best of times, but she tried. Though it was hard to be nice when people still didn't trust you.

She sighed and flew up to a higher point on top of a rock and sat down, one leg tucked to her chest with her arm propped up on it. The other wrapped around her chest and her other leg dangled halfway off the rock.

Looking down at the others for a moment, she took out her staff, still compacted, and took out a small disc. She gently pressed the center and a hologram appeared.

A bittersweet smile appeared on her lips.

The picture was of Lash and her, smiling. Laughing. Happy. **Together.**

She looked at it, a lost expression on her face. Her hand gently stroked the small object, optics softening and tears starting to pool up.

"Oh Lash," She murmured. "What am I going to do?"

As expected, no answer responded to her question.

She sighed, wiped away the tears starting to roll down her face, and turned the hologram off, gently placing it into her staff once more. Her hands lingered there for a moment, almost feeling his warmth, his love, of that special moment when he had given it to her.

She vented softly and looked up into the sky that was starting to turn into afternoon. One tiny, almost imperceptible, star glittered at the far edge of her vision.

It was always there, no matter what time of the day or night it was.

It gave her hope and filled her being with a desire to continue. It reminded her of how Lash always seemed to light up her life.

Hypersonic stood up, noticing the trine looking up at her worriedly from the ground, and smiled to herself. As long as she had them, she would be all right.

**FF: Not much point to this chapter. I'll try to put more plot into the other chapters but some are just gonna be "bleh" chapters. Like this. Hope you liked!**

**Hypers: also, you know that little blue box? yeah, that one there! NO, to your right, THERE! That's it!**

**Lash: Click it por favor! And, as an added bonus Me, hypersonic, and the trine will give out HUGS! Just say who ya wanna hug-**

**Hypers: And it shall be done! So hurry up and click it!**


End file.
